


What an Intro

by anonfanfic



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonfanfic/pseuds/anonfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Elyza Lex and thank her for saving your yacht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What an Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fun I had with Elyza and meeting the people on the Abigail. 
> 
> Feel free to find me on Tumblr: @anonfanfic and Twitter: @beast_kru
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The smaller ship gained on the Abigail like it was nothing. There was nothing anyone could do but try and fight off the intruders as they started to board the ship. But the men were smart and threw smoke bombs on the deck and grabbed Travis, Strand, and Daniel first. The men took everyone below deck, but the man that had been called ‘Jack’ told them to leave Alicia with him.

“So, Alicia thank you for being so kind to me. This yacht will keep us going for quite a while once we get rid of the others.” Alicia looked around quickly for some kind of weapon but Jack was too quick for her and pinned her down on the cushioned seat of the deck. “I thought we were friends Alicia. Don’t go doing something we’ll both regret. I’m offering you a chance to live and be here with us.” His breath smelled horrible in Alicia’s face as he hovered over her; the brown scruff on his chin almost touching her cheek as she tried to squirm out from under him.

“Get off of me.” Alicia grunted, trying with everything she had to push the tall man off of her. “I want to see my family.” Alicia could feel herself starting to cry but didn’t want to give Jack the pleasure of knowing he was hurting her.

“You didn’t seem to want to be around them when we were talking. Remember? Paradise? Think about that.” Jack’s brown eyes met Alicia’s green and she was disgusted with herself that she ever entertained the idea of anything happening with someone who would do this.

“Now,” Jack adjusted himself so he had Alicia’s arm pinned above her head and her legs under his lower body. “I think it’s time we got to know each other a little better don’t you?” Jack smirked and Alicia tried with renewed energy to try and free herself from his grasp as his face dropped closer to hers. Alicia managed to free one of her legs and thrust it up with all her might into Jack’s groin. Jack yelled and rolled off Alicia onto the wooden deck, holding himself with both his hands.

“You bitch.” Jack ground out between clenched teeth. “You’ll pay now. I’m going to make you watch each person down below die, one by one.” Jack got up on one knee as Alicia hopped from her seat and tried to make a run for the handgun that had been thrown aside on the deck.

Jack grabbed Alicia’s left ankle and she feel hard on her stomach, smacking her right wrist on the deck. She cried out in pain but still tried to crawl for the weapon. It was no use once again Jack was on top of her; the sweat from his forehead threatening to fall on her face. “Don’t move.” Jack growled. “I swear I will put a bullet in that sweet little face of yours.” Jack put his pistol under Alicia’s chin and she closed her eyes.

“Please.” Alicia heard herself beg the man who hours before she thought she was trying to save.

“Please what sweetheart?” Alicia could hear the humor in Jack’s voice thinking he had finally broken the girl.  
Alicia opened her eyes and looked up at Jack, trying not to think about the cool metal of the gun that rested under her chin. “Please, kill me so I can stop smelling your horrible breath.” Alicia saw a look of rage cross over Jack’s face and she closed her eyes, preparing for the end.

A loud bang and Alicia felt warm liquid spray her face, but felt no pain. The weight of Jack’s body fell off of her and she risked opening her eyes. Jack’s right leg was the only thing left on her body and she quickly shuffled her body away as blood pooled around the single gunshot wound in Jack’s temple.

Alicia looked around confused, trying to find Travis or Daniel who she was sure had just saved her life. But she didn’t find either, instead she found a tall blonde woman in a black leather jacket with sunglasses. A cigarette hung loosely from her lips and the handgun she was holding was still smoking from the shot it had just fired.

“What a complete asshole.” The blonde said simply, not even fazed by the dead body or that fact that she had shot him. She walked over to Alicia who was still in complete shock and didn’t move as she approached. “You alright?” She asked her. Alicia could only nod as she accepted the hand the blonde held out for her.

“I’m Elyza. Heard the commotion and got over here as quick as I could. These guys have been acting like some type of pirates. Glad I finally caught up with them. Where are the others?” This girl was all business and Alicia’s head was still spinning as she stared at Jack’s dead body, the blood seeming to pour from his body and cover the deck.

“Hey.” Elyza grabbed Alicia’s shoulders and made her turn away from the body. “What’s your name?” She asked patiently, thought Alicia could tell it wasn’t her strong suit.

“Alicia. Alicia Clark.” She stammered, trying to focus on Elyza and not the body.

“Okay, Alicia I want to help but I need to know where the rest are and how many there are.” Elyza again spoke with a learned patience.

“There are three of them down there. But my family and friend are down there too.” Alicia spoke as firmly as she could to the blonde.

“Alright, that’s no problem, it’s usually pretty easy to tell the difference between a hostage and a capture.” Elyza gave her a small smile, trying to get her to loosen up, but it wasn’t working. She walked over to Jack’s body and grabbed the gun that had been under Alicia’s chin moments before.

Elyza handed it to her. “Can you shoot?” She asked as Alicia took the gun. Alicia nodded as she stared at the piece of metal that had almost taken her life. “Let me go in first and see if I can take them out. I just need you to cover me if any of them get behind me.” Elyza explained slowly, her blue eyes seemed to comfort Alicia, as they stayed steady on her. “Let’s go.”

Alicia stayed behind Elyza a couple paces as they made their way below deck. When they got close Elyza put a finger to her mouth and Alicia could hear voices coming from the other side of the wall.

“Do you think Jack did her and then killed her?” A rough voice asked with a chuckle. Alicia heard a sob and knew it was her mother and it broke her heart.

“Naw, he’d want to keep something that pretty around for a while. Probably gave her a warning shot to keep her in line.” Another male voice and then a scuffle ensued after his words. “Hey, settle down their son, your sister is in good hands.” Men’s laughter followed and Alicia heard Nick as she assumed he got hit in the stomach give a loud groan.

Elyza peeked around the corner and looked back at Alicia and held her hand up telling her to stay where she was. Alicia nodded to let her know she understood. Elyza spun around the corner and Alicia heard two shots go off and two bodies hit the ground.

“Who the hell are you?” The first rough voice Alicia had heard yelled.

“No one you need to worry about.” Elyza spoke and a third and final shot rang out and a third and final body fell.

“Clear.” Elyza called out and Alicia came around the corner to see three bodies laying on the ground and Elyza bending over to untie Ofeila.

“Mom.” Alicia cried out when she saw her mother sitting on the floor with her hands tied in front of her. She ran over and started to untie her mother, who had tears streaming down her face.

“Are you okay?” Madison asked, her hands going right to Alicia’s face once they were free. “Did he…” Alicia shook her head quickly; her own tears running freely down her face. “No, no. Elyza.” Alicia looked over at the blonde who was now untying Chris. “She…she saved me.” Madison looked over at Elyza as she got everyone untied.

“She saved you?” Madison repeated as she got up from the ground. “Where did she come from?”

Alicia shook her head slowly. “I don’t know. She was just there.” She really had no idea where the mystery girl had come from, all she knew was she was grateful she had been there.


End file.
